Aparências e Incertezas
by Sukah
Summary: É certo dar uma segunda chance a alguém? E se for enganado de novo, como continuar?


**Ohayou o/**

Bom bom n.n segunda fic de Sakura que eu escrevo ¦D espero que gostem. Lá embaixo darei maiores explicações, por enquanto: enjoy n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/ 

* * *

**Aparências e incertezas**

* * *

Sakura acordou com extremo mau-humor. Não que aquilo fosse difícil, mas realmente, agora ela tinha motivos para isso, e de sobra! 

Ainda sem lembrar o motivo do por que estava tão amarga, a mulher levantou da cama, com o pé direito que seja bem observado, e foi até a janela. Tinha este costume, e fazia isso todo dia. Observava a grande cidade. Mas hoje, algo havia colaborado para o dia estar nublado e sequer o reflexo dela era visível no vidro esfumaçado.

Não reclamou muito do tempo, gostava de dias nublado, e de chuva também... pelo menos isso.

A cozinha ficava a uns cinco passos de seu quarto, por isso se dirigiu para lá primeiro. A louça suja do dia anterior ainda a esperava, e quase teve um colapso ao constatar que teria que limpar aquilo primeiro antes de poder colocar a água para ferver.

"_Arregaçar as mangas, e vamos lá!"_ – Pensou um pouco animada (sim, aquilo era possível), enquanto tentava lembrar do motivo de não ter lavado tudo isso na noite anterior.

Enquanto pegava os pratos sujos vagas lembranças surgiram na sua cabeça. Alugara filmes, horríveis por sinal. Nunca mais pediria para Yukito recomendar qualquer um que fosse. Se cobriu até a cabeça por causa do frio e então...

O prato que estava na mão de Sakura escorregara sutilmente para a pia. Parecia que finalmente tinha acordado. E da pior forma. Agora, nada animada (sim, isso além de possível, acontecia com freqüência), ela se dirigiu até o telefone da sala, o qual se recusara a levantar para atender na noite anterior e deixou tocar até cair na secretária eletrônica. Chegando mais perto viu, com uma forte pontada no coração, um número "_1_" piscando incansavelmente. Encarou aquilo por alguns segundos, e então com a mão suja de sabão, apertou o botão "_repeat_".

Uma voz aguda feminina ecoou pelo apartamento, enquanto Sakura se jogava no sofá e limpava a mão na camisola.

'Sakura, aqui é sua tia Kaori...'

"_Tia? Ela é uma parente distante anexada a família, e ainda divorciada! Mulher de um meio-irmão da minha mãe..."_ – Sakura pensava aborrecida ao escutar a voz daquela mulher.

'Estou ligando para lhe contar uma coisa muito boa! Lembra aquele outro apartamento da família?'

"_Ela precisava lembrar que morava em um apartamento familiar? Desde que mudara para cá, alguns parentes viviam esfregando na cara dela que ela morava em um apartamento que pertencia a toda a família, e que deveria deixá-lo disponível logo. Mudara-se de Tomoeda assim que passou na Universidade de Tokyo, há três anos, e naquela época, o único lugar que tinha para se hospedar eram os malditos apartamentos que a família herdara. Ao todo eram dois, no centro de Tokyo, bem localizados, porém pequenos. Um de frente para o outro, no mesmo prédio. Gostava dali, embora tivesse que morar sozinha, já que seu pai e irmão já tinham uma vida feita e não poderiam acompanhá-la em algo que nem ela sabia se ia dar certo. Mas, o outro sempre esteve vazio, então o que ela queria?!"_

'Então, querida, Hiro vai se mudar para lá. Fantástico não?'

Assim que ouviu esta ultima frase, Sakura simplesmente parou de pensar. Apenas uma palavra ecoava em sua cabeça "Hiro".

'A faculdade que ele estudava fechou o curso por falta de verba, então ele conseguiu transferência para aí.' – A secretária continuava. – 'Ele e mais dois amigos dele. Vão morar aí em frente. Não será o máximo? Você não ficará mais tão sozinha.'

Sakura saiu do seu transe repentinamente. Mais duas pessoas? O que ela estava pensando? Aquilo era um prédio de família!

'Espero poder falar melhor com você qualquer hora, querida. Pedi para Hiro passar aí assim que chegar. Afinal, faz tanto tempo que vocês não se vêem. Vocês se davam tão bem. Bom, mas outra hora a gente se fala. Beijos queridinha.'

Como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão irritante?

Essa pergunta pairava sobre a cabeça de Sakura, que agora estava se dirigindo à cozinha novamente. Tinha que passar na faculdade e ainda tinha que tomar banho e se trocar. Vagarosamente, lavou todos os pratos, colheres, vasilhas e derivados, e quando finalmente terminou se largou em uma cadeira, esperando a água pro café ferver.

Fazia tantos anos, que tudo havia acontecido. Não queria lembrar, mas essa notícia realmente explodiu na cabeça de Sakura. Levou, tanto, tanto tempo para esquecer. Será que tinha esquecido mesmo?

O barulho de água fervendo chamou a atenção de Sakura que saiu de seus devaneios e foi preparar o café. Já estava atrasada, como sempre.

Tomou um banho rápido e parou em frente ao guarda-roupa por alguns instantes. Não tinha aula, apenas iria dar uma passada por lá, logo uma roupa mais descontraída seria perfeita. Pegou então uma calça leg preta, uma blusa branca com um dragão preto estampado, e um all star básico preto e branco. Estava tudo combinando, pensou. Prendeu os cabelos castanhos em uma trança, que chegava até o meio das costas, e deixou o cabelo repicado solto na frente.

Parou em frente ao espelho e se olhou por um instante, até que estava bonita. Olhou mais uma vez rapidamente para seus olhos verdes, adorava-os, mas hoje estava de mau-humor e óculos escuros iriam muito bem. Assim o fez, não dando a mínima para o dia extremamente nublado que estava lá fora.

Assim que chegou ao térreo, cumprimentou o porteiro, colocou seus fones no ouvido e começou a andar calmamente. Se já estava atrasada, pra que correr? Iria enfrentar uma fila interminável de qualquer jeito.

A faculdade ficava a algumas quadras dali, não era longe, nem muito perto. Andou cantarolando baixo enquanto tentava a todo custo evitar pensar no que ia acontecer. Foi então que Sakura parou no meio da rua e olhou mais a frente. Lá estava a universidade, mas não foi aquilo que chamou a sua atenção.

- Ela não falou que dia ele chega. – Sua voz saiu inesperadamente assustada. – E se eles chegarem amanha? Ou hoje?

Sakura parou por um momento, até ver que o sinal para pedestres fechara novamente.

- E se eles já chegaram? – Refletiu o que acabara de falar, então algo a tranqüilizou. Hiro iria avisá-la, de acordo com Kaori. O pior não tinha acontecido.

Voltou a caminhar assim que o sinal abriu, e então pode ver uma algazarra na frente da faculdade. O dia seria longo. Caminhou mais rapidamente até chegar ao centro da baderna e pegou uma senha. Até que uma vozinha chamou sua atenção:

- Rematrícula?

_Ora mas é claro que era rematrícula! A fila para os calouros era do outro lado do pátio. _

Sakura já ia virar e dizer poucas e boas quando alguém pulou em suas costas.

- Então que tal deixar de ser anti-social e ficar lá com a gente?

Sakura virou e encarou sua prima Tomoyo. Como sentira saudades dela nessas férias. Envolveu-a em um longo e carinhoso abraço e só então olhou melhor para ela. As férias com certeza haviam feito bem para a garota a sua frente. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, agora do tamanho dos de Sakura. Eles eram negros e ondulados, contrastando com sua pele bem clara e bochechas rosadas. Os olhos, assim como os de Sakura, sempre chamavam atenção, embora os dela fossem de uma cor nunca vista antes: Violeta.

Sua prima fazia moda e também estava no ultimo ano. Na verdade ela era quase como uma irmã para Sakura, já que ela tentara a faculdade ali para vir junto com a prima, e no mínimo três vezes por semana, Tomoyo dormia em seu apartamento.

- Essas férias foram péssimas pelo jeito. – Tomoyo falou enquanto analisava o rosto de Sakura.

- A não, na verdade algo me tirou do sério ontem a noite mesmo.

- Foram os filmes do Yukito? – A garota riu. Sabia o péssimo gosto que Yukito tinha para filmes.

- A isso também ajudou. Mas, o que me tirou do sério mesmo foi a ligação da Tia Kaori.

Tomoyo olha-a surpresa, e já ia começar a arrancar informações quando alguém se jogou sobre Sakura.

- Sakuraaaaa! Quanto tempo! – Um jovem de cabelo azul escuro pulou sobre ela, e os dois foram pro chão, chamando a atenção dos demais ao redor.

- AAAH! Saia de cima de mim agora! – A garota esperneava, mas o jovem, mais forte, apenas sentou em cima da barriga dela.

- Que mau-humor Sakura-chan. – Disse por fim, quando a acalmou.

- Bom dia para você também Kenta. – Sakura fez bico enquanto o encarava.

Kenta era da mesma sala de Sakura, e assim como ela, terminaria jornalismo este ano. Conhecia-o desde o primeiro dia de aula, e desde então viraram melhores amigos. Brigavam com freqüência, devido ao temperamento difícil de Sakura, mas, menos de um dia depois já estavam se falando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele sempre chamava a atenção, não por ter cabelo azul-escuro, mas por ser um dos garotos mais bonitos e sociáveis da faculdade. Ele era bem mais alto que Sakura, seus cabelos iam até o final do pescoço e seus olhos possuíam a mesma cor do cabelo, porém um tanto mais claros, e de vez em quando se encontravam cobertos pela franja, dando-lhe um vago ar misterioso.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Kenta fingiu não entender a ironia e então fitou-a por um instante. – Mas que sol que está não é? – Disse olhando para os óculos de sol que cobriam quase por inteiro o rosto da garota.

- Está um sol de rachar mesmo. E se você não sair de cima de mim agora vou ficar bronzeada. – Sakura alfinetou enquanto empurrava o amigo para o lado.

Kenta apenas rui. Conhecia Sakura melhor do que ninguém. Ou melhor, só não conhecia Sakura melhor do que Tomoyo. Nestes três anos de faculdade aprendera que ela era independente o suficiente para não aceitar ajuda alheia, assim como orgulhosa, e também aprendera, sobretudo, como a garota possuía uma língua afiada.

Enquanto o garoto parecia perdido em pensamentos, Tomoyo puxou a prima para um canto mais afastado e começou o interrogatório:

- O que ela queria com você? Por que ela ligou? Faz tanto tempo que vocês não se falam. Por que raios ela veio falar com você agora? Era coisa do filho? O que que aconteceu, me responda Sakura.

- Agora que você notou que precisa respirar Tomoyo, eu vou tentar contar alguma coisa. – Ela suspirou cansada e então começou a narrar a ligação e o estado que ela ficara. Tomoyo escutava tudo com a boca entreaberta.

Quando finalmente terminou, Sakura abaixou a cabeça e a colocou entre os joelhos.

- Não quero vê-lo.

- Sakura... acho que Kaori não sabe tudo o que aconteceu entre você e o Hiro há 6 anos. Como ele te tratou e tudo mais. Deveria dar algum crédito a ela.

- Mas ele precisava se mudar justamente para o apartamento do lado? – Sua voz soava fraca e cansada.

- Se você quiser pode se mudar para o meu apartamento. Foi exatamente para evitar essas situações desagradáveis que mamãe comprou um apartamento para mim, ao invés de pegar o da família.

- E por que você tem dinheiro, e acho que isso pesa um pouco.

Tomoyo ignorou o comentário e tentou consola-la.

- E se ele mudou? Não seria uma segunda chance?

- Ele nunca iria mudar Tomoyo. Eu _conheço ele_, e você sabe o quanto.

- Vamos esperar para ver. – Daidouji sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da prima. Sabia o quanto iria ser difícil esse reencontro.

* * *

Passaram-se mais de duas horas desde que Sakura chegara ali, e sua senha não mostrava qualquer sinal de ser chamada. Estava se irritando um pouco com a espera, mas era melhor estar ali do que em casa. Com certeza. 

- Acho que está na hora do almoço. – Kenta comentou distraidamente enquanto encarava o céu.

Devido a demora os três se deitaram no gramado que havia ali, e estavam discutindo sobre algo que aparecera no noticiário do dia anterior, e que Sakura não havia visto por estar vendo filme.

- Realmente. – Tomoyo olhou surpresa para o relógio e constatou que já havia passado do meio dia. – E então, onde querem comer?

- As cantinas vão estar empilhadas de gente a essa hora. – Sakura comentou desanimada, virando de bruços e jogando a cabeça na grama.

- Se quiserem eu posso trazer a comida para cá. – Kenta se ofereceu.

- Seria ótimo. Boa sorte. – Sakura virou novamente de costas e encarou o amigo que estava levantando.

- Só não te arrasto para lá porque você está com uma cara péssima.

- Como sabe? Consegue ver através de óculos? – Sakura riu da própria piada sem graça

- Tomoyo, pode me ajudar a trazer? – Kenta ignorou completamente Sakura, o que fazia de melhor.

- Tudo bem Sakura?

- Podem ir, estarei aqui esperando. E, estou com fome, vê se não demoram. – O pedido veio seguido de um ronco audível, que confirmou o que acabara de dizer.

- Voltaremos logo, antes que seu estômago te consuma.

Tomoyo e Kenta riam do comentário e foram em direção a cantina mais próxima. Enquanto Sakura permanecia definhando ali na grama. O volume mais alto de seu mp3 foi alcançado rapidamente, mas mesmo assim começara a se arrepender de não ter ido junto. Não devia ficar sozinha por muito tempo, se não começaria a relembrar tudo de novo.

_- Sakura... Sakura... – Uma voz saiu de trás da árvore do jardim. – Eu te amo Sakura._

Oh droga. Novamente aquelas lembranças. Nem lembrava mais disso. Fora a primeira confissão que recebera na vida né? Queria tanto que fosse a ultima. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, e foi parada por seus dedos antes mesmo que caíssem para fora do óculos.

- Com licença... – Uma voz masculina soou próxima a Sakura, mas esta pareceu não ouvir.

- Com licença... – Repetiu incerto, até reparar que a garota deitada a sua frente estava com fones de ouvido. Se abaixou próximo a ela e a cutucou, com medo de que estivesse dormindo.

Sakura se revirou ao sentir o toque e então tirou os fones e se levantou.

- Foram rápidos, ótimo, agora me dêem a comi... – Parou de falar assim que viu o estranho rapaz a sua frente.

- Me desculpe. – Tratou de corrigir. – O que quer?

- Até que enfim encontrei alguém educado nesta universidade. – O homem falou sentando-se ao lado dela. – Estou rodando aqui há mais de meia hora e não consigo fazer minha transferência.

- A bem-vindo ao clube. Também estou tentando fazer algo aqui, mas ganho de você por uma hora e meia.

Ele encarou assustado com o modo dela falar. O que uma garota fazia sozinha a esta hora ali? Começou a reparar melhor na pessoa sentada ao seu lado, era bonita, corpo bem formado, possuía curvas bem disfarçadas também.

- Vai ficar me encarando por muito tempo? – Ele ergueu o olhar e a viu olhar diretamente para os seus olhos.

- Por que não retira o óculos?

- Está incomodado? - Ela sorria.

- Só não gosto de manter uma conversa com alguém quando sequer consigo encarar a pessoa nos olhos.

- Ok. Se isso está retirando o seu prazer de viver. – Sakura retirou-o e guardou no bolso da calça.

O homem, que já ia rebater a frase irônica, perdeu a fala. Como podia ter olhos tão lindos? Eram verdes, pareciam esmeraldas. Por um momento esqueceu que estava sendo encarado.

Sakura observava o curioso rapaz. Ele não parecia má pessoa. E além do que, era bem bonitinho. Tinha cabelos castanhos desalinhados, que pendiam até a metade do pescoço, rosto um pouco quadrado, barba por fazer, e incríveis olhos cor de âmbar. Se prendeu um pouco naquele olhar, até reparar que ele encarava seus olhos.

- Então, qual seu nome? – Ele perguntou quebrando o momento.

- Sakura Kinomoto. E o seu?

- Syaoran Li.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça por um momento, até que ele percebeu o que a incomodava.

- Não, eu não sou daqui. – Ele sorriu. _E que sorriso lindo_. – Vim da China. Pedi transferência, estou no ultimo ano de jornalismo.

- Eu também. – Sakura sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez no dia. Iria continuar vendo-o, por pelo menos um ano.

- Você não tem cara de jornalista. – Ele comentou distraidamente.

- E precisa? – Ela rebateu quase instantaneamente, fazendo os dois rirem com gosto.

- E para quem estava morrendo de fome, você parece muito bem. – Uma voz soou atrás de Sakura, que se sobressaltou.

- Aqui está. Tomoyo depositou o almoço da prima no chão e sentou próximo aos dois.

Kenta um pouco emburrado sentou ao lado de Sakura e ficou encarando o estranho.

- Ele vai estudar com a gente Kenta. – Sakura falou assim que percebeu a troca de olhares nada amigável. – Quer comer alguma coisa? – Perguntou estendendo a comida.

-Não obrigado. Na verdade acho que meus amigos já devem estar me procurando.

- Ok então. – Sakura falou um pouco desanimada, afinal, era sempre bom conhecer gente nova.

Syaoran se despediu de todos e se levantou indo em direção ao pátio maior. Sabia que seus amigos nem deram por falta dele, afinal, tinha celular para que? Mas foi uma boa desculpa para sair dali, algo no olhar daquele rapaz estava o incomodando.

* * *

- Finalmente! – Sakura se espreguiçou lentamente e se levantou caminhando em direção ao guichê indicado. 

Saíram do gramado assim que terminaram de comer, ao mesmo tempo que algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. O salão onde estavam ocorrendo as rematrículas e transferências não estava mais tão abarrotado de gente, o que possibilitou aos três, a espera em uma confortável cadeira almofadada. Tudo o que precisavam depois de esperar três horas e meia.

Logo que Sakura acertou seus documentos, coisa que não levou nem quinze minutos, saiu em disparada para onde seus amigos estavam.

- Você viram o tempo que demorou? – Perguntou indignada.

- Como se você já não estivesse acostumada, todo ano é a mesma coisa. – Kenta respondeu fitando algo ao longe. Sakura olhou na mesma direção que o amigo, e viu o homem que haviam conhecido os encarando, e virando a cara assim que percebeu que foi notado.

- Ele é estranho não? – Kenta definitivamente não ia com a cara dele.

- Só não está acostumado. – Sakura falou indiferente, indo até a saída.

- Você vai embora nessa chuva? – Tomoyo se aproximou dos dois exibindo um semblante preocupado.

- Lógico, moro aqui perto.

Tomoyo encarou mais uma vez a amiga, mas sabia que não adiantava discutir. Ela era muito cabeça dura, pensou, antes de gritar para Sakura:

- Daqui a pouco chego no seu prédio!

Como resposta a garota, que já estava bem mais a frente, virou e acenou.

Sakura continuou correndo até perder de vista o portão, e então parou e começou a caminhar mais lentamente. Afinal, o que era uma chuva?

Levou o dobro do tempo que havia levado para chegar até a universidade, chegou na portaria encharcada e subiu até o elevador correndo, antes que o porteiro viesse intercepta-la. Apertou o botão número "7" e então esperou que ninguém mais entrasse.

A chegada do elevador ao destino trouxe uma rajada de vento, devido à janela no final do corredor, fazendo com que Sakura se encolhesse e andasse mais rápido em direção ao apartamento.

"Tomoyo ainda vai chegar..." – Pensando assim, não trancou a porta, já que provavelmente teria que sair no meio do banho para abrir a porta para a prima, como acontecia com freqüência. Então, tomando as devidas providências, se dirigiu ao banheiro e abriu o chuveiro. Jogou as roupas em um canto, e quando a água já estava bem aquecida, se aninhou embaixo dela, recebendo, com gritinhos satisfeitos o jorro de água.

O dia nem havia sido tão ruim não? Sakura tentava repassar tudo o que fizera e ainda ria da idéia de terminar de ver algum dos filmes a noite com a prima. Seria divertido.

"_As luzes estavam fracas e piscavam com freqüência. Sakura nunca havia entrado em um lugar assim antes. A música alta a incomodava um pouco, e as batidas repetidas lhe geravam uma leve tontura. Procurou por todos lugares que podia, até desanimar e voltar pra a saída. E foi lá, naquela saída, que viu algo que fez ela ficar parada sem qualquer reação: um garoto de cabelos negros e lisos, e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Sakura estava em um canto, beijando uma outra garota, que não era ela. As caricias entre os dois esquentava a cada minuto que a pequena Sakura assistia. A outra, loira, trazia para perto de si o rosto dele, e mordia seus lábios com voracidade, enquanto ele, passava a mão pelo corpo da desconhecida. _

_Sakura ficou ali assistindo, até se dar conta que, além de estar chorando copiosamente, suas bochechas haviam esquentado. Estava com vergonha de estar ali. Em um impulso saiu correndo, passando pelos dois sem ser notada. E a alguns metros dali, desabou no chão, ainda derrubando lágrimas. Sentia-se vazia." _

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que estava sentada no chão do chuveiro, abraçada as pernas e tonta por causa do vapor. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, mas sabia que era melhor levantar logo, antes que desmaiasse.

Pegou a toalha branca e envolveu-a em seu corpo, em seguida encarou o espelho, que embora embaçado, mostrava nítidos traços de que ela estivera chorando poucos segundos antes. Abriu a torneira, apanhou um pouco de água fria e a jogou no rosto. Já era uma mulher com vinte e um anos, não tinha que ficar chorando por coisas de quanto era adolescente. Muito menos por alguém como ele.

Fechou a torneira e foi até seu quarto. Quando ia começar a escolher a roupa escutou o som da campanhia. Era Tomoyo. Só podia ser. Então por que raios ela não entrava direto como SEMPRE FEZ?! Os chamados insistentes não pararam então Sakura, ainda de toalha, foi até a porta, e quanto a campainha tocou mais uma vez ela escancarou a porta lançando olhares cortantes para o outro lado.

Foi quando o seu coração quase parou, e por muito pouco não soltou a toalha com a qual estava se cobrindo. Ele estava ali, do outro lado da porta. Ele.

* * *

Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na sala de Sakura. A mulher, agora vestida, e o homem que havia forçado a vergonhosa cena. Ficaram se encarando por muito tempo, reparando, disfarçadamente, cada detalhe alheio, como haviam mudado o que havia mudado. 

- Não sabia que costumava receber visitas assim. – Ele falou tentando descontrair.

- Não com freqüência. – Ela cortou, e viu que de alguma forma o comentário atingira ele.

- Você cresceu bastante. Ficou muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – Era de praxe nessas horas escutar um "você também", que não saiu da boca de Sakura, embora ela tivesse pensado isso. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. Seus cabelos negros, sua franja delicada empurrada para os lados, seus olhos verdes, sua boca fina e seu queixo quadrado. Tudo perfeito. Vestia uma camisa social levemente aberta, uma calça jeans e sapato social.

- Minha mãe avisou que eu viria? – Sakura foi tirada de sua analise minuciosa.

- Sim Hiro. Ela avisou.

- Pelo jeito te peguei em um momento de mau-humor, Sakura-chan. Acho melhor eu ir. Tenho muito que fazer.

- Por mim tudo bem. Estou nos meus melhores dias – Mentiu.

- Imagine os piores. – Ela bufou com o comentário e abriu a porta para ele. Sendo surpreendida por Tomoyo que já estava com a mão na maçaneta, indo abrir a porta.

- Ah Sakura. – Ela olhou para a pessoa ao lado da prima. – Olá Hiro.

- Olá Tomoyo. Quanto tempo não?

- Pois é. Estava de saída?

- Ah, estava sim. Tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda.

- Ok, então até outra hora Sakura. – Ele foi se despedir dela, quando viu que seu olhar mirava o outro lado do corredor. Virou-se e se deparou com os amigos. – A, deixe-me apresentar. Eles morarão comigo a partir de hoje.

Hiro acenou e então dois homens se aproximaram.

- Esse é Eriol Hiiragizawa. – Puxou o primeiro garoto ao seu encontro.

O moreno cumprimentou Sakura e Tomoyo e então se afastou. Ele parecia ser bastante gentil, não sabia como poderia ser amigo de seu primo. Os cabelos eram negros como os de Hiro, mas iam um pouco abaixo do pescoço e eram presos em uma delicada trança, e na frente possuía algumas madeixas soltas. Usava óculos quadrados, que lhe davam um ar intelectual, e não escondiam os belos olhos azuis.

Sakura ficou um pouco perdida no olhar do recém-chegado, quando seu primo apresentou o segundo amigo.

Ela congelou por um instante, não precisava analisá-lo como sempre fazia com as pessoas, afinal, já o conhecia.

- E esse é Syaoran Li. Os dois vão morar aqui e também vão freqüentar a mesma faculdade que a gente. – Hiro sorriu ao ver a cara da prima. – Agora temos que ir, muita coisa para arrumar, sabe?

Então os três entraram no apartamento a frente. Syaoran deu uma rápida olhada para trás, como se também reconhecesse a menina, e então fechou a porta, deixando Sakura e Tomoyo mergulhadas no silencioso corredor.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Então ¦D espero que tenham gostado n.n como eu disse essa é a segunda fic de Sakura que eu estou escrevendo, e tenho algumas idéias boas para ela. Mas, essa fanfic está em estado experimental, e só vou realmente continuar se vocês gostarem xD 

Pretendo atualiza-la assim que eu voltar de viagem, ou seja, janeiro. Até lá, quero ter a opinião de vocês n.n por isso, se realmente gostaram, por favor deixem review ¦D e, também prometo fazer capítulos maiores, caso der continuidade n.n

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **Surpresas, decisões e muita reviravolta na vida de Sakura. Dará ela uma nova chance? 


End file.
